


打一针

by Violet_Black



Series: 非MCU一发完 [4]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: “Parker同学，你心跳好快。”





	打一针

预警：医务室Play  
*setting：校医铁/高中生虫

在Dr.Stark把甩完的温度计递给他，并作势要他测测自己的体温时，Peter终于忍不住开口了。  
“呃…Sir，我没有发烧……”  
“可你脸很红。”  
Tony转身去后面的架子上取酒精棉球，因此错过了男孩一瞬间不自然的僵硬。  
“那是因为天气……”  
Peter小声嗫嚅，低下头，双手手指乱绞着衣服下摆，却又忍不住偷偷抬眼去追寻那个男人的身影，阳光从没拉窗帘的窗子洒进，镀在Tony Stark的眼镜边框上，闪了一下男孩的眼睛。  
Peter闭眼使劲眨了一下，再睁开眼的时候眼前滞留出一片青蓝的色彩。Tony已经从架子那里回来了，站在他对面，手里拿着几个小药瓶。  
“把上衣扣子解开。”  
男人拿针管把那个瓶子里的药水抽出来，注射到另一个药粉瓶里，然后拿在手里摇匀。甩手腕发力的样子娴熟又精炼，要放在平时，Peter早就会不放过一丝细节地使劲盯着瞅，像是要把对方的样子永远刻在眼睛里一样。可现在他的脑子全被Tony刚刚那句话炸乱了。  
“什、什么……？”  
Peter晕乎乎地开口，一双清亮的眼睛里全是惊慌。Tony从抽屉里把听诊器拿出来，奇怪地抬头看他一眼，“你不解开我怎么把它放进去。”  
说着晃了一下手里的听诊器。  
“哦……哦！”  
男孩脑子一团乱，光是被那双眼睛注视着就莫名紧张起来。手指僵硬地解开上面几个扣子，露出胸膛就停了下来。  
男人皱起眉“啧”了一声，“开大点，你偏要留着那一点做什么。”  
“那……好吧……”  
……怎么从刚才开始这对话就怪怪的……？  
脑子里发出迟疑的警报声，Peter摇摇头，忽略掉那些感觉，解开了最后两颗扣子。短衬完全敞开，少年白皙且肌理分明的皮肤暴露在空气中，Tony看着他紧实的小腹忍不住吹了个口哨，“Wow～腹肌不错，kid。”  
“Mr.Stark…！”  
Peter差点跳起来，却被男人按住了。Tony揽着他的肩膀凑近，温热的呼吸全都扑在男孩敏感的耳廓上，“别乱动。”  
Peter一下子僵了身子。  
冰凉的听诊器贴在他的胸膛上，不老实地左右上下摩挲，Peter攥着拳，皮肤上被激起了一小片鸡皮疙瘩，偏生Tony还离他那么近，近得他一低头就能蹭到男人的左胸。  
“嗯……！”  
听诊器突然碰到了男孩的乳尖，Peter抑制不住地一抖，随之而来的是Tony毫无诚意的道歉，“Oops，抱歉，刚才没找准。”  
然而这个“没找准”发生到第五次时就实在有点不正常了，在察觉到听诊器绕着右边激凸起的小东西打转时，Peter终于忍无可忍地开了口，“先生！我的心脏不在这——呜哈…！”  
圆形盖子被男人直接按在了男孩的右边乳头上，Peter猝不及防地来了这么一下，压抑不住的叫声一下子脱口而出。Tony把听诊器摘下来扔到一边，上前一步把男孩整个人都包在自己怀里，然后在他耳边低语。  
“Parker同学，你心跳好快。”  
Peter还因为刚才那一声呻吟羞耻得不行，当对方带着调笑意味的低音在耳边响起的时候，他整个人差点原地爆炸。  
“I……I'm sorry sir……”  
不知道说什么就开始道歉，Peter在感觉到对方攀上自己腰肢的手臂时，差点腿一软倒在地上。两个人温热的身体紧紧贴合着，鼻息纠缠在一处，唇与唇之间像是有若有若无的引力在勾着彼此吻上去。  
这距离简直近得有点危险了。男孩想。  
尤其是在发觉Dr.Stark的手指伸进了自己牛仔裤的后腰时。

“Mr.Stark……？”  
Peter心跳得越来越快了，这很丢脸，他自己都能听见砰咚砰咚的声音不停在胸腔里发震。Tony懒洋洋地“嗯？”了一声，手指摸索到男孩牛仔裤的拉链，信口道，“你可能需要一点更深层次的治疗，Parker同学。”  
“可、可是……”  
Peter终于捞回了些理智，逼迫自己正视从开始到现在的违和感。  
“先生，我没记错的话……我的伤，好像应该在手臂上……？”  
而且只是擦伤，到底是怎么和体温还有心率都扯上关系的？  
Tony并没停下手中的动作，听见小孩弱弱的质询只是笑了一声，慢悠悠地开口，“但我发现了更要紧的症状。”  
“Wh——What？”  
拉链！裤子拉链被拉开了！！  
Peter话都说不利索，近乎惊恐地感受着Dr.Stark手掌的温度，在某处他难以启齿的地方。  
Tony把他拉得更近了点，手隔着男孩毫无情趣的内裤缓慢揉捏他的性器，在Peter耳边刻意放慢了语速，用气音道。  
“Lovesickness，baby。”  
Peter一下僵住了身子。

“您…您大概搞错了什么……”  
男孩小心翼翼地挪动着脚步，想从男人的桎梏中脱身，但对方怎么会让他如愿。  
Tony眯起眼，手下用了点力，男孩的性器还被他握在掌心，此时在他的抚慰下已经渐渐兴奋起来，把四角内裤顶出一个凸起的弧度。  
Peter被他猝不及防的一捏吓了一跳，眼睛边角染上羞耻的红色。  
“我的伤可以自己涂药水，先生！我可以——”走了吗？  
“小朋友，你以为自己藏得很好吗？”  
Tony权当做没看见他细微的挣扎，“天，你真该看看自己的眼睛，我想不注意到都很困难。”  
“我没有……”Peter绝望地垂死挣扎。  
“没有？”  
Tony挑挑眉，“好啊，那你现在就可以喊人来帮忙——说我性骚扰学生……之类的，看见那边了吗？”他伸出手指指了一下，“窗子是开着的，有班级在下面做户外活动，你大可以放开了嗓子求助。”  
果然有模模糊糊的声音从下面传来，被风切割得破碎，粘附在拢成一团的窗帘上。  
Peter半天没说话。沉默在医务室里蔓延，像散在空气里的灰尘颗粒。  
“Good。”  
男人笑了一声，“承认吧，小家伙，你也喜欢我，嗯？”  
'也'？  
Peter敏锐地抓住不是重点的重点，愣愣抬头看他，“'也'是指……？”  
“Jesus，难道还不够明显吗？”  
Tony万般无奈地叹了口气，“这个之后再谈，我们得先解决你的'小伤口'。”  
“可是我不——”  
感觉自己抓住了什么东西的男孩万分激动，急切地想继续询问下去。可是Tony打定主意不让这个小孩再做什么破坏气氛的事，于是按着人的后脑吻上了他的嘴唇。  
男人抱着他换了个位置，把Peter背对着自己压在桌沿边，男孩敞开的衬衫根本不费什么力气就能扒下去，裤子也松松垮垮地滑下来，在脚边堆成一团。  
一吻结束时，被吻得晕晕乎乎的小男孩发现不知道什么时候自己已经被扒光了，浑身上下就剩一条内裤不那么坚定地守着阵地。  
“Mr.……Mr.……”  
Peter大口喘息，身体泛出情动的红，没什么经验的小处男连自我纾解都还生涩得紧，怎么承受得住情场老手的攻势。  
“嘘，”  
Tony一条腿插进男孩双腿之间，迫使他分开双腿。竖起食指抵在男孩嘴唇上，压低声音安抚，“交给我。”  
他继续先前停下的动作，手指灵活地隔着内裤套弄男孩的阴茎，那里散发出的气息又潮又热，男人摸了一手的粘腻，明显能感到内裤布料开始沉沉地吸附在男孩的阴茎上。  
天，他湿透了。  
男人暗下眼神，不再挑逗，有些急躁地扯下Peter的内裤。那根可怜兮兮的小东西一下子跳出来，打在Tony掌心，头部不停地吐露透明的清液，像是个坏了闸的水龙头。  
隔着内裤的刺激本来已经让Peter有些受不住，而现在，自己难以启齿的部位没有任何遮蔽地和男人的肌肤相接触。  
Tony Stark在帮他手淫这个念头占据了男孩的全副心神，他不由自主地挺动着腰，让自己的性器在男人手里前前后后地摩擦，唇齿间溢出撩人的呻吟。  
“Jesus……”  
Tony咬上Peter的肩头，眼里染上难以压制的情欲，青少年毫无自知的行为偏偏最为魅惑人心，天真中透露着风情，是个人就没办法抵御这种奇异的糅合感。  
但他还不想让这小家伙那么快就得趣。Tony抽回了抚慰男孩阴茎的手，转而拉开抽屉，从里面取出一支烫伤药膏。  
“Sir……？”  
性器难受地涨硬着，Peter可怜巴巴地红着眼眶扭头看他，男人受不了地“啧”一声，很是恼火。男孩小狗一样湿漉漉的眼神看得他更硬了，只想直接捅进他软乎乎的小屁股，不管不顾地让人哭泣尖叫到说不出话，然后被自己干到高潮。  
残存不多的理智让他及时刹了车。男人深吸了口气，挤了一大堆白色乳状物到自己掌心，探进Peter的臀缝。  
当一根手指侵入他的隐秘之地时，Peter浑身都僵住了，但也仅仅是一瞬间。他随后就努力让自己放松下来，接纳男人的入侵。男孩的身子微微颤抖着，可以看出并没有消散的恐惧和无措。  
Tony讶异于他的克制和主动，忍不住凑到人耳边问，“不推开我么？”  
“我、我……”  
Peter使劲咬了咬嘴唇，神情慌乱，眼睛像被水泡开了一样，水润润的。  
“轻点……sir，我怕疼……”  
软软的奶音混着夹杂哭腔的沙哑，再加上恳求似的内容。男人脑子里的弦“嘣”地一下断了，他抽出手指，低吼了一声把自己粗长的性器捅进男孩的身体。  
“呜哈——！！”  
Peter痛得弓下身子，眼泪“唰”地就下来了。  
Tony暗骂了一句什么，懊恼自己没能控制住。好在已经做了一段时间扩张，Peter看起来没有受伤的迹象，只是太突然了，再加上害怕，才弄出这么一副样子。  
“Hey……Hey……calm down babe……”  
贴在男孩耳根旁边温声安抚，Peter抽噎着，眼泪一滴一滴砸在桌子上，溅出一朵朵水花，“疼……”  
“很快就不疼了，”  
Tony边在他的太阳穴周边落下细碎的亲吻，边伸手抚慰男孩身上的敏感点，察觉到Peter的身子逐渐放松下来，才开始试探地在男孩的后穴里抽插。  
看见Peter并没有不适的表情，他依旧不敢掉以轻心，只是浅浅地动作。紧致湿热的甬道夹得男人也很辛苦，他顾及到男孩这是第一次，忍着粗暴对待青少年的冲动，却没想到先按耐不住的是Peter。  
“你……动一动……”  
男孩忍着羞耻哼哼，半个身子伏在桌子上，脸埋在胳膊里。Tony愣了一下，感觉到全身的血液都要往下体涌去了。  
“天，你真是……充满惊喜。”  
Tony半真半假地叹了一声，在触及到Peter羞恼的那条线之前，双手箍住男孩的腰，开始大肆征伐起来。  
Peter被他操得发出支离破碎的呻吟，身子不停耸动，还硬着的性器磨蹭在桌子边侧，又痛又爽，男孩忍不住发出一声大过一声的呻吟，却被Tony往嘴里捅进去几根手指。  
“小声点，babe，窗子还开着呢。”  
男人的声音带着低沉而隐秘的色彩，Peter睁开泪眼一看，窗帘被风吹得微微摇摆起来，外面是一望无际的晴朗天色。  
“呜……”他张口咬住胳膊，想借此抑制自己，却没料到正好碰到伤口，疼得整个人都差点跳起来。  
“uhha，”  
Tony看见了挑起眉，拽过男孩软塌塌的手臂，在人伤口上吹了口气，“我们得处理一下这个。”  
我本来就是来处理这个的！  
男孩心里委屈地控诉他。  
Tony拿镊子拽了团酒精棉球，擦上男孩的伤口。冰冰凉的感觉触到那层皮肤时，带来一阵烧灼感。Peter瑟缩了一下，浑身的肌肉都不自觉绷紧了，包括后面那张小嘴，一下子狠狠地绞住了男人的阴茎。  
“嘶——”  
Tony头皮发麻，差点被他夹射。手下惩罚似地重重按下棉球，Peter更紧地收缩了一下，然后穴口开始不自觉蠕动，真的像张小嘴一样吮吸着男人的性器。  
“小朋友，你这样我可没办法帮你治疗。”  
Tony说着往里顶了好几下，男孩的敏感点被他狠狠碾过，又酸又爽的感觉从身体里炸开，Peter哆嗦着啜泣，“呜……”  
男人似乎来了灵感，慢条斯理地把桌上那支温度计拿过来，“想知道自己里面有多热吗？”  
Peter脑子里一团浆糊，只颤抖着哭泣，一副任人予求的样子可怜得紧。男人让温度计在手里转了几圈，到底心软地放下了。  
“别哭……Hey，”  
他俯身安抚着男孩，在他脊背上亲吻，凶狠的冲撞逐渐变得温柔起来，只是一直磨人似地按着男孩的敏感点，Peter放浪地呻吟起来，看起来已经完全不知道自己身在何处了，他仰着头射了出来，精液星星点点洒在桌子上，有些溅到了男人的药瓶上，沾湿了标签，顺着玻璃瓶身缓缓流下。  
“你把这里弄得一团糟。”  
Tony把男孩的身体翻过来，自己坐在医务室的床上，让男孩跨坐在他身上，刚射过的阴茎软塌塌地蹭在两人腹部，红着眼睛的小兔子迷迷糊糊凑过来，“我想亲你……”  
Tony满足了他。  
男孩在他身上，撑着酸软的腰吞吐着硕大的性器，到最后男人射在他肚子里时，Peter的嗓子已经哑得说不出话了。  
Tony粗喘了几声，搂着男孩倒在床上，淫靡的液体顺着交合处打湿了白色的床单——好吧，现在这里是真的全都被搞得一团糟了。  
男人扳过Peter的左腿，手指不老实地揉捏着男孩的大腿根部，又痒又麻的感觉顺着尾椎骨蔓延到全身，Peter开始不规则地抽搐，性器又颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。  
“我不要了……”  
Peter哑着嗓子惊慌地求饶，他整个人都像是从水里捞出来的一样，浑身沾着各种说不清的液体。  
男人笑了一声，漫不经心地。  
“可我觉得你还没被治好。”

——FIN


End file.
